Remember Me
by Demons-From-Within
Summary: Sabrina is 16 and has a secret. She is different from the rest of the people on Earth. She lost her memories. They were stolen from her. She doesn't know it but, the person who stole them? Is closer than it seems. All rights to Sisters Grimm goes to Michael Buckley. Rated M for suggestive themes and harsh language. Peace out Muthafuggers!
1. Beginnings, Feelings, & Silver Eyes

** My first fanfic. Reviews (good or bad) welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm, or the characters in it.**

**I DO own: Halley Stone, Keira Hard, Luke Masters, Ally Price, Hannah Mayers and Jake Fleek.**

**Ages: **

**17: Hannah, Toby, Natalie, and Jack.**

**16: Sabrina, Puck, Luke, Halley, Keira, Bella, Wendell, Peter, and Mustardseed.**

**12: Daphne, Red, Ally, and Jake.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sabrina POV**

I was staring out the moving train's window next to my sleeping sister Daphne. We were on our way to see our supposed grandmother. Daphne, of course, was over joyed at the thought of her being family.

Me? I was pissed and you did not want an angry Sabrina. I choked this one boy at the orphanage almost to death. Damn I was so close. He tried to punch Daphne in the face. I didn't get in trouble though. He he he.

Anyway, My dad never lies. I don't know who the hell this son of a -

The stopping of the train jolted me from my thoughts.

"Daffy, wake up!" I shoved her.

She mumbled something along the lines of 'Wazzabigidea'

I chuckled. This was going to be a long day.

We met our 'grandmother' Relda Grimm. Daphne took to calling her Granny. I'm calling her Relda. I don't trust her.

Does she know about my special - Stop it! Don't jump to conclusions. Still what of she finds out I can -

"We're here!" Relda sings.

"Great" I mumble.

I walk into the house last and I stop short. Who the hell are all these people?

"Relda, who are these people?" I whisper to her.

She laughs. She points to a girl about Daffy's age. She has shoulder length auburn hair, pairing with sharp grey eyes, "This is Red -" the girl waves"-and this is Canis -" she points to a balding man. He looks tired and bored. He has yellow eyes and starch white hair. "- This is Mustardseed -" she points to a looking guy about my age. He has comb backed dirty-blonde hair. He looks mature, yet fun.

Daphne is already walking towards a Giant Great Dane on the floor. "- Daphne that's Elvis. Don't worry he wouldn't hurt a fly." She chuckles," Actually he's scared of flies." Next she points to a guy who looks like Mustardseed. Differences are that his dirty-blonde hair is messy to a point of sexy. He has piercing green eyes, but they are turning silver as he stares at me. Oh no, it's Puck-Robin-Goodfellow.

Silver means - I smirk "Nice to know you like what you see, Puck" I shoot.

He gapes,"How did you..wha..how.. never.."

"Sabrina, how did you know?" Granny asked still shocked.

"I'm the daughter of Henry _Grimm _and your shocked?" I ask.

"Henry shut you guys out from this world", She respond after a few minutes.

"Shut me out... Jesus! I'm the Queen of Sneaks. They don't just hand out those titles," I say annoyed.

Elvis barks.

"Daphne he said thank you." I say reflexively.

Oh Shit.

"SABRINA!" Daphne exclaims.

"Habit?" I reply sheepishly.

All of a sudden Relda grabs my wrist and hauls me up the stairs.

"HEY! Let me go. Help! Daphne." I scream flailing uselessly.

She tears open a door and shoves me through a mirror.

"No way! You have THE magic mirror?" I ask.

A balding man walks in.

"Yes, I am the magic mirror." Says mirror.

I frown. This is not acceptable.

"You're a person. You need a name." I say irritably. "How about Timothy?"

"Why thank you Starfish. No one ever thought to give me a name. I was just always mirror", He says happily.

"Any time. Thank you, too. I'm always just Sabrina to 'Brina. I like Starfish." I grin. "I sure hope this means were friends."

He nods.

"Wonderful" I say.

Timothy showed me the way out and said to come back soon. I sure hope I can.

I don't know where Relda went so I went back downstairs. Canis and Relda are gone.

Adult talk. Great.

"Mustardseed, where are mine and Daphne's rooms?" I ask timidly.

He perks up and smiles gleefully.

"Up the stairs. 1st door on the right is Daphne's. 3rd door on your left is yours 'Brina."

I frown, but don't respond. I just spin on my heel -

FUCK!

I turned into a horse. It just so happens that I spun on my right heel.

"Sabrina!", Daphne yells.

"Oops.."

I turn back into a human and rush upstairs. I throw open the door and shut it, quickly, behind me.

I stop short once again. In the middle of a lush green meadow is a giant treehouse with many rooms. Underneath the tree is a black horse with white fleck on its rear. It rushes over to me and gallops around me in happy circles. I decide to name her Speckles.

I climb on Speckles and ride around bare-back.

Soon I become bored and call in Daphne.

"What...?" She trails off.

"Never mind that now! Will you pretty please with a cherry on top conjure up a jumping arena?" I plead.

"Fine."

She conjures up a big one. I smile gratefully and line up Speckles.

Puck chose that moment to walk in.

* * *

**Puck POV**

I walk in to see Grimm about to jump a horse. She looks gorgeous up there. Her hair blowing in the wind. Her pants look good, too. I mean shame on her. *mind whistle*. As she goes to jump Speckles stops short and Sabrina goes flying off into the sand.

I'm about to go see if she's okay, but the little one doesn't move.

"Aren't you going to go help her?" I ask.

"Nah. She just gets right back on." She replies cooly.

And she's right. Grimm just brushes of the sand and heads toward the horse. She clucks at it and hops on. The horse whinnies and this time follows throughout with the jump.

The little one leaves and I hide while I watch Grimm. She finishes up and heads up the tree house. I follow.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **

**Ootd: Who is your favorite Sisters Grimm character and why? Winner gets to choose how a character of their choice looks or they can add a new character. When you answer the question let me know what you want your prize to be. I'll be naming the winner in next chapter and will add in your prize.**

**Most will be longer, but I ran short on time :(. **

**Sugar cubes for all who read!**


	2. What Happened?

**Thanks to simplysara01 for reviewing my first chapter!**

**PLEASE READ I MODIFIED THIS CHAPTER A LOT!**

**Ages: Look in chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO MICHAEL BUCKLEY. :(**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**SPOV**

I was just finished unpacking when I heard footsteps behind me. Not him again. I mean not that I don't want him. Ugh! I'm so confused.

"Hello, Puck", I say as calmly as possible with a super-model looking guy behind you. I am going to die of nervousness. "Ever heard of privacy," I jab.

"How did you know?" He questions.

I turn around. Damn, he is fine.

"Your one of the few people in this house with wings, and Daphne's to light to make that much noise."

"The Marshmallow has wings?"

"Marshmallow? Never mind. Yes, she has wings."

"Oh...", He said still confused.

I scoff, "What are you even doing here? I mean I know what your different eye colors mean, so I KNOW you like what you see. Problem is, I'm not sure if I like what I see." I bit my lip. I was totally lying. I love what I see.

His eyes have turned fully silver, and have a spark of red. "What do you mean you don't like what you see?!"

"HA! You didn't even deny it this time."

He sighs, "Why do I even try..."

"Welp. Goodbye now." I wave him away.

"Wait, I... Never mind. Night," He mumbles.

I stay staring long after I think he's gone, but I swear I see a pair of glowing green-silver eyes looking back.

* * *

**PPOV**

I flew done from her treehouse, but stayed watching long after she went to bed. Something about her makes me go crazy. I can't explain it, but I know she's meant to become mine. No one else's. She has a secret ,though and I need to know.

I watch her close her suitcase and walk into the next room of her treehouse. She was beautiful. She was sexy. She was torturing and she didn't even try.

Goddamn, she was going to be the end of me.

I watched her late into the night and I swear I see a pair of dark blue eyes looking back.

I am going crazy, and it's all Sabrina Grimm's fault.

* * *

**SPOV **

I wake up in my bathroom.

_Weird_, I think to myself.

I get up to go to my dresser and see Puck asleep on my bed.

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

I have a strong urge to wake him up by kissing him.

_Not a bad idea,_ I smile mischievously_._

I walk over to him slowly and I stop short as he shifts. I continue after a few minutes of not breathing. As I walk I get a good look at him. I mean a REALLY good look. The way his hair falls over his eyes, just covering his beautiful silver eyes - wait silver, grr, he's awake.

I smirk, might as well torture him.

I walk even slower and sway my hips a little. I bite my lip, ever so innocently. HA. Innocent.

When I get within arms length of him I reach out and slide my hand gently up his thigh. He groans quietly.

I get closer to his waist, and I freeze. What am I doing? Oh yeah torturing him.

I smile. This will be fun.

I keep going. Past his god-made abs. Past his chest. To his glorious face.

I jump when his eyes open. He smirks at me.

"Like what you see Grimm?"

I nod. I lean in and so does he. Our lips are just about to touch when he stops and says, "Grimm, I think I love you."

"Me too. I think."

He leans in and our lips brush and -

"SABRINA WAKE THE HELL UP!", A voice, sounding a lot like Uncle Jake, wakes me quite loudly from my wonderful dream.

"What the hell do you want Jake?", I practically scream.

"Why are you so pissed 'Brina?"

"I was having my 1st good dream in months, and you interrupted it!"

"Does this have to do with a certain fairyboy we know?"

I blush profusely ,but somehow manage to shoot him the death glare.

He puts his hands up in mock surrender, "Okay, okay. I get it you're in denial. Sheesh."

"What do you want and why did you wake me up?", I ask angrily.

"I was going to tell you we have a case, but seeing your reaction I'm guessing you want to skip out?", He asks sheepishly.

"Hell no! I am a valuable asset. I see things none of you do.", I point out in a 'duh' tone.

"Well then, get ready and be downstairs in 15 minutes", He says as he slowly walks out the door and shuts it behind him.

I jump up to get ready on auto-pilot.

I think about my dream. It felt so vivid, like when I have my predictions. It has to be important because I don't have dreams like that to prove a point. I guess I can my 'conscience' what is so special about me. I have wings, emotion sensing, gravity control, and I can make barriers and also alter them. I am basically the most powerful being on earth, except I have an addiction to magic so, I can't touch anything magical for long. Also, I can talk to animals. Random as it is, I think it's pretty cool.

I realize I'm done getting ready.

My outfit consists of: A white razor back tank top with the words '**Look Into My Eyes, It's Where My Demons Hide - Imagine Dragons**' on it with a picture of a bleeding, black, broken heart, I'm a teenager what'd you expect? **(A/N: Love Imagine Dragons!)** Dark wash super skinny jeans, and a pair of black combat boots (A/N My dream outfit.). My hair is in a High pony tail, and I'm wearing a necklace that has the words 'Badass Witch' hanging from the chain. Ah. You got love it. I put my iPhone in my back pocket along with my black&white striped ear buds.

I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on my make-up. I brush my teeth and start my make-up.

I put on a lead black color for the base, then a darker black on top, and then to top of my eyeshadow I put on a shadow color.

I also put on a reddish pinkish lipstick.

Then, I put on solid black liquid eyeliner, and make a sharp cat-eye. Then to top it ALL off, I put on my waterproof 'Forever In The Shadows' mascara.

I give myself a once over. I looked pretty good. Yesterday I wasn't wearing my best options, or any make-up. I smirk. Let's see what Puck has to say about this.

I get out of the bathroom and bang on Daphne's door.

"I'M READY!", She yells.

"Good", I mumble.

She comes out and I smile.

She is wearing a pinkish orangish halter top with 'I LOVE FAIRYTALES!' in black, paired with dark red skinny jeans and converse the same color as her top. Her hair is in a low side braid. iPhone in hand she rushes past me down the stairs, eager to eat Relda's 'food'. Ugh.

It's not that I'm being picky. It's just that her food is literally a rainbow. It's all different colors, and I am almost a little to happy when I think that maybe Jake made breakfast toady. Please let that be the case.

I walk down the stairs and I hear Puck choke on his food. I hear Mustardseed say, "Brother, you couldn't make it any more obvious that you like her."

Puck blushes and punches him in the arm. Daphne giggles.

"And Daphne can't hide the fact that she likes someone in this room. A lot", I sing teasingly. Then, it's Daphne's turn to blush and try to punch me in the arm. Expecting it, I dodge it and grab a normal looking muffin.

"Thanks Jake!", I call.

"What makes you think I made them?"

"Well, for starters they are normal muffins, and 2. your standing in the kitchen with an oven mitt", I say in a bored tone. "When's Relda going to get here? I want to get to this case already."

Everyone gapes at me.

"What? Did Daphne turn me into something again?", I ask worriedly.

They all shake their heads.

"Then, close your damn mouths. You look like fish out of water", I giggle.

"Somebody slap me", Daphne says still gaping.

"I swear to fucking god! Tell me what the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"Sabrina, when was the last time you were happy?", Daphne says.

I go rigid. We haven't said a word about our parents since the day they disappeared. Jake realizes this and says, "It's okay 'Brina. They'll come back soon."

I rush out the door, and I pop out my wings. I don't know where I'm going but, being totally honest, I don't care. As long as no one sees me cry.

The last thing I hear coming from the house is Daphne yelling, "Sabrina, wait!

* * *

**Cliffy! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Can you guess what happens next?**

**Like it? Please, please, please, review!**

**Also check out my bio for my new poll.**

**simplysara01 : Was it still to rushed?**

**Sugar cube to all of you. Two if you review.**

**PrincessWilla101: Your prize will be in the next chapter, sorry :( I couldn't find room in here without changing my idea, but I promise next chapter. Scout's Honor.**

**Later**

**-grimmgurl4ever11**


	3. Tears, Moments, & Randomness

**Ootd: What is your favorite movie?**

**Carly Call: Do you have an account? I was going to PM you ,but you don't so I can't. I added Josephine. Even if you don't win I couldn't not put her in here. She sound like she would be some pretty nasty competition for Sabrina. Even though we all know no one beats Sabrina. Am I right? Also She's my fave too. For all the same reasons and more ;) .**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SISTERS GRIMM OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT. ALL RIGHTS GO TO MICHAEL BUCKLEY. *sniffle***

**New Character: Josephine; Age: 16; Nickname: Jo**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**SPOV**

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a strong sense of concern wash over me. Who is close enough to give me that feeling? Daphne!

"Daphne just go -", I start, but stop when I realize who's next to me. It's the one and only, Puck. "What do you want?", I sniffle.

He looks closely at my bloodshot eyes, and tear-stained face.

"Why are you crying?"

I look away and mumble, "Because Daphne mention something."

"Mentioned what?"

"My parents", I manage before I break out into tears.

"Come on don't cry... please?"

I try to calm down and, much to my surprise, I stop crying.

"Thank god. Oh and by the way... Oh my wonderful Disney goshness, it's a pink fluffy Unicorn flying towards you!", He shouts.

"Yeah, as if I'm going to fall for that.", I roll my eyes.

We laugh. And we laugh so hard and for so long, while flying might I add, I run smack into a tree.

* * *

**PPOV**

Grimm runs smack into a tree. I watch as she falls, faster and faster. I zoom down and grab her at the last second.

"GRIMM!", I fly the rest of the way down to the ground. "Grimm this seriously isn't funny. WAKE UP!"

She mumbles something incoherent.

She has a bright red lump on her forehead now.

"Damn it! Grimm I'm gonna take you home now."

She wraps her arms around my neck and goes limp. I press my lips to her forehead instinctively. What the hell?

Doesn't matter now. I just need to get Sab-Grimm home! I said Grimm not Sabrina. God! What is wrong with me?

* * *

**DPOV**

We are cleaning up the remnants of our breakfast, when Puck bursts in. He has Sabrina in his arms, bridal style of course. She looks unconscious and she occasionally mumbles.

"SABRINA!", I shout as I rush over to her, as Puck puts her on the couch.

"Puck, what happened?", Granny asks.

"Well, we were flying and talking. Then, I cracked one of my amazing jokes and we started laughing. She ran into a tree and I caught her. And now were here", He responds hurriedly.

"JAKE, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!", I screech.

He rushes in,"What did somebody - what happened to 'Brina?"

Red chose that moment to rush into the house with a girl.

The girl has wavy, fiery red hair, matched with yellow eyes. She's wearing a blue high-low top, with the words 'Wild at 3'. Her shorts are a reddish tinted white. She's also wearing blue high tops.

"Uh, Red... Who's your friend?", I ask hesitantly.

"Everyone, this is Josephine, Jo for short. Jo this is Daphne, Puck, Granny Relda, Uncle Jake, and Sabrina. Granny where's Papa?"

"He's meditating in his room", Granny responds. Red nods.

"Well, nice to meet you Jo", I say brightly. Jo waves.

Puck clears his throat,"Can we get back to the task at hand?"

I snicker.

"Seriously what happened to 'Brina?", Jake asks impatiently.

Puck proceeds to repeat what happened.

"Now, what do we do?", Puck asks.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital? What if she has a um.. concoction?", I say.

"I believe you meant concussion. Your correct though. She could have a concussion.", Granny responds sadly. "Daphne and Jake in the car. Puck bring Sabrina. Red and Jo, would you let Canis know that we're going to the hospital."

"Sure thing", Jo responds. Red nods.

"Bye Red. Bye Jo", I say.

Puck just rushes out the door with Sabrina in his arms. I rolls my eyes.

Granny puts a hand on my shoulder,"He's just worried."

I nod. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**DPOV** **(still)**

The ride to the hospital was uneventful. Puck was being sweet and sensitive, which is very rare. Sabrina's head lolled onto Puck's shoulder. It took all my strength not to laugh.

When, we got to the only hospital in town it was around 7:00 p.m. Puck got out of the car and picked up Sabrina, as soon as it stopped.

Once everyone got out of the car we headed inside.

The receptionist, Pocahontas, smiled at us.

"Hello, Relda. How nice it is to see you."

"Likewise. How's John?", Relda responds.

"He's alright. Broke his leg climbing a damn tree", Pocahontas chuckles.

"Send him my regards. Sadly my granddaughter may have a concussion. She hit her head pretty hard. Any open doctors at moments notice?"

"Yes, actually. Belle is available."

"Wonderful. Room?"

"Room 212"

"Thank you."

We headed towards room 212.

* * *

**PPOV**

It didn't take long to get to room 212. When we got there Granny knocked on the door. Belle opens the door.

"Relda! What brings you to the hospital?"

"Sabrina might have a concussion."

Belle ushers us into the room.

"Lay Sabrina on the bed", Belle instructs me.

I do as she says and lay Grimm on the hospital bed. She looks so fragile. She also looks at peace, like nothing ever happened.

"I will have to do some tests to see if she's in a coma. She can't have a concussion alone because of the fact that she will not wake up," Belle says quickly while she sets up the lights.

The first test she performs makes me want to snap her in half. She talks to her, then she pinches her. The second test is less aggravating. She asks her questions, listens closely to only hear her mumble incomprehensible sounds. The last test she performs, has me growling. She tells her to do something to no avail, then she pinches her, then she slaps her. Then come the results.

"I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?", She asks.

"The bad news", Responds Marshmallow.

"The bad news is she is in a severe coma. The good news is, I think I might know a way to wake her up, but a few people will not very happy."

"Oh no", I groan.

"What?", asks Marshmallow.

"How does one wake up in the fairytales from a deep sleep?", I ask.

"From Prince Charming's kiss...", She trails off. She snickers,"TO CHARMING'S!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I just can't wait to write how the thing with Charming goes. It's gonna be so fun to write. Especially if I do it from his point of view? Seriously tell who's POV I should do it from.**

**-Jessie.**


	4. Problems, Confessions, & Magic Mountains

**Hey guys, do think I should continue this story? It hasn't been getting a lot of reviews, so I don't know if y'all like it. :( If you DO like this story, which I highly doubt, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Sisters Grimm is not mine.**

**These only apply until Sabrina wakes up.**

**Italics - People talking**

**Regular - Sabrina narrating and thinking**

**Bold - What she writes on the wall**

**Enjoy Chapter 4**

* * *

**SPOV**

It feels like a dream. An out-of-body experience, literally. I could see myself lying like a dead body on the hospital bed. Belle telling everyone I was in a severe coma. Puck lying beside my bed, holding my hand. I could feel his hand's presence in my hand no matter where I was at the moment. I could feel the heart monitor plugs, too.

I was, for the first time in my life, admitting I was terrified. I felt helpless. How was I supposed to protect Daphne? Keep her safe? I wish I could do something, anything to wake up. Tell everyone it would be okay. I know she has magic and all, but that didn't make me feel any better.

Belle comes in and has a bunch of medical stuff with her. She writes down some notes, injects me with something, and then leaves. Weird. Whatever she did it felt cold.

The next thing that happens surprises me the most. Charming walks through the door.

What the hell?

I only understand when Relda, Jake, and Daphne come through the door after him. Daphne is of course biting her palm. I smile.

_"Please Charming? It's the only way to wake her up", Daphne begs._

_"I already told you, the only way to wake her up is True Love's Kiss. I am definitely not her true love", Charming says._

_"Well. How will we wake her up then?", Relda asks._

Then it hits me. Magic Mountain.

I take a pen from the table and levitate it.

_"It's Sabrina!", Daphne exclaims. Puck immediately perks up._

_"How do you know, libeling?", Relda asks._

_"Who else in this room could do that? Besides Uncle Jake."_

_"True. Very True."_

I then take the pen and write on the wall, '**Take me to Magic Mountain, Stupids!**'

_"Yep, that's Sabrina alright. So very rude", Charming sniffs._

_"Hey! She could get revenge very easily you know", Daphne warns._

_"She wouldn't."_

_"Then apparently you don't know her very well._

I continue to write, '**Hurry up! This feels weird. Also, Daphne's** **right Charming. I'm already plotting my revenge. Muahahahaha!**"

_"Good job Charming! Now you better watch your back. Now let's hurry up!", Daphne exclaims._

_"I'll go let Belle know", Relda says as she leaves the room._

Puck picks my body up bridal style and whispers in my ear.

_"Incase you never wake up, I love you Grimm. Always have, always will."_

I stand up and somehow keep him from leaving and shoving everyone else out.

He looks around confused. Until he sees what I wrote on the wall...

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I put a cliffy in! How do you think this whole Magic Mountain thing should work? PM me so it doesn't get spoiled for everyone else, k? I have a few ideas ,but I don't think I like them totally.**

**Ootc: What was your happiest moment in life? Or if you want it could be your saddest moment in life.**

**My happiest moment in life was the day my Baby brother was born last year. My saddest moment in life was the day my Tiò passed. I love you Tiò and I miss you so much ;( 3**

**This chappie is kinda a filler. I promise the next chapter will be extra long.**

**nicetwomeetyou:** Yah, I was heading in that direction. Thanks for the review, too. :)

**Have a sugar cube.**

**-Jessie**


	5. Kisses, Memories, and Apologies

**I've decided to start putting recaps, just incase I don't update in a while.**

**Thanks to nicetwomeetyou for reviewing my story! Yay *laugh* *giggle* *cry* *scream* *giggle* *smile* ! I can't contain my happy! AHHHHHHHH!**

**Enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

**Previously on Sisters Grim, My Way: **

**Puck picks my body up bridal style and whispers in my ear.**

**_"Incase you never wake up, I love you Grimm. Always have, always will."_**

**I stand up and somehow keep him from leaving and shoving everyone else out.**

**He looks around confused. Until he sees what I wrote on the wall...**

* * *

**SPOV**

He freezes.

It reads:

**'_I love you, too fairyboy.'_**

He smiles and looks at my lifeless looking body and whispers a soft,_"Can I kiss you?"_

I write,**'Of course'**, on the wall.

He leans in and gives me a soft, gentle kiss.

My head starts reeling.

Memories come rushing through my head.

I see myself with a blonde haired boy. He looks a lot like Puck. He leans towards me with a smile. I lean in too.

Then, my brain skips to the next memory.

I see myself with a blonde haired man. He looks like daddy. He gives me a hug and whispers to me,"Don't ever grow up without me." I see myself nod. I made a promise. I broke my promise.

My brain, once again, skips to the next lost memory.

I see Daphne and a brown-haired woman. She looks like mom. She leans in and says,"Don't let Sabrina grow cold." Daphne nods. She made a promise. She broke her promise. I grew cold. All alone. I grew cold. All the while Daphne stayed happy and full of colors. I made sure of that. I won't let her grow cold.

Another memory.

I'm with a girl that looks like Red's friend, Jo I think. We're talking and laughing. It looks like a party. We look very, very drunk. I see myself trying to drag her to the dance floor. When she finally relents we start dancing. We sit back down soon after and get another round os drinks and then -

The next memory makes me smile.

I see Puck pulling a prank on me. He catapults me into a vat of a greenish, bluish, purplish, blackish, brownish mixture. I start screaming in rage at him. He's flying above me laughing and taunting me. I get out and start chasing him around.

My brain shows me the next forgotten memory.

I'm in the hall of wonders. I'm touching a book. I get sucked into the book and end up in the fairytale Snow White. I see myself running towards the castle. When I get there I run to the mirror and say,"Mirror, Mirror I can't die here, what will happen of I break this mirror?"

It answers,"Your life after 2009 will all be erased ,but your memories will be encased. Only a kiss, from true love, can reawaken what has been put to sleep. If this happens, oh golly gee, you will finally be happy." I look sad ,but I take the mirror and I am about to smash it when my family comes in.

Puck screams,"Grimm, don't!" I smile at him sadly and place the mirror down. He looks relieved. I walk over to him and give him a kiss. He tries to deepen it ,but I pull away. He looks confused.

I move on to Relda. She looks very stricken. "You understand, don't you Relda? This is the only way. Please, please, please forgive me ,but it has to be this way. It will hurt too much if I don't", I say pleadingly. She nods, her face now full of understanding and sadness.

I look at Red,"Don't forget me okay?" Red responds, "I'll always remember you." I hug her and she hugs me back. When I pull away our faces are both wet with tears. She tries to smile ,but it's weak.

I look at Mustardseed,"Mustardseed your like the brother I never had, so don't forget me. Now don't you forget Daphne either, okay? I will come after you if you do." He smiles weakly. I give him a hug, too.

I look to Daphne. She's crying. I frown and say,"Daphne, please don't be sad, okay? Someday we'll come back and things will be okay. They always are right?" She laughs and I smile.

I look to my parents and my dad says,"My little girl all grown up. I trust you're making the right decision. I love you, princess." I hug them both and turn around.

I look at Puck again. His face full of sadness. I say,"I love you." I give him one last kiss and this time I let him deepen it. I pull away for air and walk back towards the mirror. I look at them and say,"Remember me, always." And with that I smash the mirror.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE MUST READ: I am changing the name to **Remember Me. **I think it fits the story better.**

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Gosh, this chapter was really intense for me. I mean it was like a rush of thoughts and I literally wrote 5 different endings to that kiss, but I liked this one the most because it made the most sense. Most of the characters in these few chapters were way to OCC for me. So with this ending of the kiss I could turn that around!**

**This is like their life if their parents were never grimmnapped. When she breaks the mirror her parents get grimmnapped and they go to the orphanage and so on and so on.**

**Ootc: Who do you think is the cutest pairing of 2010?**

**Shout-out to yellow.r0se for writing the story Goal! and Infamous. Those stories are still in the works ,but already are amazing.**

**Time to answer a reviewer:**

**Carly Call: Thanks! I will try not to make them curse too much ,but Sabrina is at that rebel age where she will curse sometimes. I will try to keep it to a minimum and I'll put at the top of each chapter if it has very harsh language. Also, Jo will be a character in my story ,but she had no real purpose in this chapter because this was kind of a family moment and twist in the story. She is a vital piece in the story ,so stay tuned!**

** -Jessie**


	6. Making-Out?

**Contains language and a make-out scene so... yeah. skip to the next chapter if you don't like that kind of stuff ,but it's kind of important to the storyline I guess. You can live without if you want to. The end of the make-out scene is the end of the chapter so you won't miss anything ,but that so...**

******I present to you...**

**Chapter 6...**

* * *

**SPOV **

I wake up in my bathtub and get look around groggily . I see my open suitcase on the floor of my bedroom, my make-up bag on the counter, and a sleeping form on my bed.

Then it hits me, like a sack of candy on Halloween.

This is what my dream predicted. I would remember everything. Life would be semi-normal. Smirking I get out of the tub sneakily.

I cross the room, just like in my dream. I walk over with my hips swaying.

I bit my lip, mischievously.

I slide my hand up his thigh, and he groans.

Past his abs, past his chest, past his shoulders.

Right to his face, and his eyes pop open.

His smiles/smirks.

"Like what you see, Grimm?" He says, rather than asks.

I nod and lick my lips.

He takes my hand and ,unlike in my dream, pulls me into the bed with him.

He places his lips on mine and I respond eagerly.

He licks my bottom lip and I part my lips for him.

He runs his tongue along my lips.

I run my fingers through his hair and I deepen the kiss.

He pulls away to take of his shirt.

I smirk,"Naughty boy."

"You know you love it", He responds.

I don't say a word. I just pull him back down.

I run my hands over his chest and abs.

He groans and kisses me harder.

I smile against his lips.

I start breathing through my nose ,so I don't have to pull away. I can tell he does the same.

He slips hand under my shirt, and runs his hands up and down my back.

I press my body tight against his bare torso.

I notice with satisfaction our bodies fit perfectly together.

All of a sudden Daphne bursts into my magical room and yells,"SABRINA, PUCK'S GONE MISSING!"

* * *

**AND SCENE! I know it's short ,but after this I will put up another chapter as soon as I can.**

**-Jessie**


	7. Hatred, Controlling, & Findings

**HOLD THE TOMATOES! I know I said I would update faster, but I had to go to bed because the next morning I had to wake up at 4:30 in the freaking morning!**

**If you are confused, look back to chapter 2. I changed the story kind of.**

**Warnings: Harsh language. Hateful character content.**

**Presenting chapter 7...**

* * *

**SPOV**

I wake up in a hospital room. Wait, that was a dream. AGAIN?

I look around and my heart fills with hope. Am I awake?

Then, my mind fills with worry.

Where's Daphne? Relda? Jake? Red? Canis? Mustardseed? PUCK?

Where are they? Did they just leave me here? Alone. In. A freaking. COMA.

All of a sudden my body fills with hatred. For all of them. The haven't done anything for me. The dragged me here against my will. Made me have weird visions that hurt my head. And now I am all alone after waking up from a coma.

I rip out the IVs and tear off the heart rate and blood pressure monitors. This action makes the machines emit funny noises. Like they think they can stop me.

I giggle insanely.

I jump off the bed and swing open the door. I slam it close. Doctors are rushing into my room, looking for me. They'll never find me and if they do, they'll wish they never had. The rush out of the room and see me walking down the hallway. The rush after me.

With a wave of my hand I have them knocked out against the wall. More doctors come after me. They have the same fate as the rest.

I am on the 1st floor, so I walk right out the front doors. Nurses and doctors try to stop me, but this time I'm fed up with it and just kill them all.

I start the trek home. I see Relda's deathtrap of a car. I fill with hatred. Anyone looking at me would run away in fear.

Apparently one of them sees me walking because the car stops. I keep walking.

They shout my name. I hear footsteps on the pavement. I hear Daphne's screams. I feel Aiden a barrier around me. No one gets in. I feel someone hit the barrier.

I frown. They're supposed to bounce off it.

I stop in my tracks. I turn around slowly and I see them jump back.

I giggle evilly.

"Sabrina! Let me in! Your letting it win. Don't do it, PLEASE!", Daphne shouts.

"Why should I? What have you done for me? You left me in that hospital alone. In a fucking coma! Forced me to live here. Every second I'm here makes my head pound. Visions I don't want nor understand. Your annoying as hell. Puck I can't even express how much I hate you. Your so fucking childish. Pulling pranks on me every single day. God! I never get a break. Relda's cooking is horrible! I might as well be anorexic. No normal fucking food since the orphanage. I can't wait till I turn eighteen. I could move far away from here and never come back."

Daphne looks crushed. On the verge of tears. Puck looks at me with sadness in his usually joyful eyes.

I laugh,"Is the trickster king unhappy? Oh, boo hoo!", I pause and continue in a innocent voice,"Aiden? take me to Relda's?"

I feel myself levitate and being floated hurriedly towards the Grimm household.

* * *

**RPOV**

It's been 3 months since Sabrina fell into a coma. Puck visited her every day. He would stay there for hours. Come back looking depressed and angry. I've never seen him like this. It worries me a lot. What is going on?

I hear the front door slam which causes Jo and I to jump in surprise.

I hold up a finger to my lips in Jo's line of view. She nods in understanding.

We crouch and slowly make our way to the doorway of our shared room. I heard the screech of the couches and chairs sliding on the wood floor. I heard glass breaking and doors slamming.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, I motioned to the couch. Jo nodded. I dashed for the couch and hid behind it. I waved Jo to the other couch. She understood and did as I asked.

I saw a flash of blonde from my spot in the living room. Phew! It's just Sabrina. SABRINA?! I jumped up.

"SABRINA!", I called out.

I hear her start to head in my direction and when she came into view, I fell backwards in shock.

She looked like a monster. Her hair frizzy and tangled. Fists clenched. Her clothes wet and ripped. Her eyes wide and full of hatred. There was a barrier around her. She was the visual of death.

She looked at me with so much hatred, it physically hurt.

"What the fuck do you want?", She says loudly.

"Wha -", I start, but am interrupted by the opening of a door.

"Red there's something wrong with -", Daphne stops herself and looks at Sabrina. Her eyes fill with tears.

There's a sudden crackle of lightning and it starts to rain harder. A window somewhere breaks. The howling of the wind gets louder and more direct.

"Get back", Jo says forcefully. No one moves. "I said get back!"

We all move away from Sabrina.

"Sabrina, you have to fight it! You don't hate your family! It's him talking! He's controlling you! Don't give in! I know you're in there!", Jo shouts over the wind's howls.

Sabrina's voice changes into a man's voice,"NO! I won't let you have her. She's mine!"

"SABRINA! Fight this! I will not let him win! He's a monster! Let us in!", Jo pleads.

Sabrina shakes her head and cries out. She crumples to the floor. Her body shaking violently. She screams,"HELP ME AIDEN!"

Then, it all stops. The wind is silent. The rain has stopped. Not a single sound.

She slowly moves to a sitting position. Looks around and her eyes stop on Jo.

"Jo-jo... where have you been?"

Jo smiles and jumps at Sabrina, passing through the barrier easily.

Sabrina laughs and hugs Jo back.

I clear my throat, trying to get their attention

Sabrina and Jo look simultaneously at the sound's source.

"Sabrina. The barrier?", I say.

She nods and closes her eyes. The barrier disappears.

"So... Jo-jo, where have you been?", Sabrina asks

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I had so much fun writing this chapter. It was a little bit of horrorish stuff, I guess. Also, I can't avoid the cursing. It's rated M for a reason, sorry :(.**

**Hai! Kaley here! I am(the other half of this account) writing a fanfic called, Lost Souls. Check it out! I am posting the 1st chapter soon.**

**Peace out**

**-Kaley & Jessie**

**-Jessie & Kaley!**


	8. The Voice, Jumping, & Fights

**Cutting the A/N short! Just went Tricking or Treating with my group. We all dressed up as each other. It was hilarious! Comment what you were for Halloween.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS CHANGED! I don't want this to be a crossover anymore. If you want some Beyond go check of Kaley's story.**

**Also, to let some of you know, when Sabrina saw those memories she forgot about them when she went all mean and scary. I won't say what happened so you'll just have to wait.**

**I mustache you a question and I can't shave it for later:**

**How would you like me to update:**

**A) Write until I get 3,000 - 5,000 words and then update.**

**B) Update once a week on a certain day. You pick.**

**C) Update everyday.**

**D) Update every other day.**

**E) Update a certain # of times a week. You pick.**

**Let me know, however you want.**

**And before you say I am a God hating fuck, you should know that I love God and I think if I were Sabrina I would doubt God a lot. I mean no one taught her about God, so how would she know?**

**R&R**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 8!**

* * *

**SPOV**

_"So Jo-jo... where have you been?"_

"Well, I was in -", Jo was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

"I'll get it", I say nonchalantly.

I get up and head into the kitchen. I grab the phone and hit the answer button.

"Grimm Household", I say.

"Hello, this is the producer of the Voice. We saw your video and you were outstanding! We would love to have you perform in front of the judges."

My jaw dropped,"Your serious, right?"

"Of course."

"Oh my freaking god! When, where, and what do I need to bring?"

"Next monday, in Los Angeles, and you don't need anything unless your playing an instrument."

"Thanks so much! See you next monday. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

And the line went dead.

I stood there in silence for a few minutes. Then, I screamed.

3...2...1...

Daphne comes rushing in with most of the family trailing behind her,"What happened?!"

"I am going to be on.. THE VOICE!"

Daphne screams,"OH MY FREAKING GLOB! This is soooo gravy! When, where and how?"

"Next monday, in Los Angeles, and I don't fucking know!"

"ROAD TRIP!", Jo yells.

* * *

I realize shortly after, that Red, Relda, Jo-jo, Canis, and Puck can't come. I am glad Puck can't come, though. Who knows what the freak baby will do?

_You so wish he could come. _The little voice in the back of my head says.

"No, I do not!", I say loudly.

I sigh.

This left me sitting up on the roof. It's become a retreat for me. A place where I can think clearly, and alone. Well, alone as I can get all things considered. It's still just all around calming being up here. Looking at the stars which I could never see in NYC, a cool breeze, and no is here to bother me.

"Why? Why me? What did I ever do?", I ask the air.

Sometimes I like to pretend that God is real, but it's hard, you know? When everything is taken from you. I just don't know what to think. I feel tears fill my eyes and I try, unsuccessfully, to blink them away. A defying a tear rolls down my cheek. It's all I need to break down.

I sit there for what feels like hours, but in reality is only minutes, crying silently.

When, I calm down I get up and stand at the edge of the roof with my toes peaking over the edge.

"Would it be painless?, I think out loud,"Would I live and suffer some more? Would I die and go to heaven?"

I sigh. I know my wings would keep me safe. Unless I tell them not to save me. To let me end my suffering. To keep It from ever taking control again. It almost made me kill my family. It plays dirty. While I was in a coma I was weak enough for It to take control. When I woke up It had taken over my body and made me do and say horrible things. It just never ends does it?

I feel like testing them. I take a deep breath and I jump.

I keep falling and falling.

BOOM!

I hit the ground, alive. The saved me. Happy ending I guess.

I walk to the door and open it. Everyone looks towards the door and sees me.

"Oh my god! Sabrina don't you ever do that again", Jo says worriedly.

"My wings would never let me get hurt. You know that Jo-jo."

"You still scared me! All of us! All we see is a falling Sabrina. We do NOT see a shield aiding you safely to the ground!"

The lights flicker and the T.V. screen turns fuzzy. I feel myself getting angry.

_"You can't tell me what to do! I am 16 for fuck's sake! And you are NOT my mother!", I shout._

She looks at me her eyes filled with hurt. Then, turn to rage.

"Not your mother? I took care of you for years!"

"Wasn't worth it!"

She stands there and just stares at me. Her eyes filled with remorse and hurt. She looks me dead in the eye.

And finally she says,"I see how... things are now. You don't need me and I certainly... do not fucking need you."

* * *

**Erhmergurhd, what do you think? ****Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Jessie**


	9. Surprises, Stories, & Choices

**Hey no II today so..**

**Also, it's the day of her blind audition.**

**Here's chapter 9!**

* * *

**SPOV**

I was waiting in the room for them to come talk to about random shit. Like my life, as if I wanted to tell the whole world my life's story. I wondered what I'd tell them. Hmm. Maybe I'll tell them about -

I the sound of a door creaking open and my jaw drops. Daphne, Red, Relda, Jo, and Puck walk in.

"Holy shit..", I whisper in disbelief.

Daphne runs over and hugs me.

"What, how?", I ask.

"The Vorpal Blade let us out", Daphne answers.

"Where did you get it?Jake?"

"Obvi! Where else would we get it?"

"Baba Yaga is still alive right?"

"Sadly."

"Hey!"

She giggles.

"Dude...", Red says.

"Oops..", I respond sheepishly.

She comes over and hugs me.

"So little Red, why did you want to come see me sing? I mean, ah, I'm not that good. I mean thanks for coming, but, uh, w-why?", I question nervously.

"Is Sabrina nervous?", She asks incredulously. Then she laughs.

"No! I am n-not."

"What's up with the outfit?", Daphne asks.

I look down. I am wearing a grey, long sleeved top that has the left shoulder bare, with the words 'TROUBLE MAKER' in a cool, black font. Purplish, magenta colored tight pants, with white, heeled short boots with black laces. My accessories are a black short studded bracelet and a black hat. (**A/N: It's on my bio!).**

"What about it?"

"It's uh, um, kinda, uh, odd?"

I laugh,"Thanks, I've always wanted to be called odd. It's my secret title."

_Puck is being oddly quiet. What do you think is wrong with bimbo? _I message Daphne with my mind.

"Your joking right?"

_I don't know. You going to do something about it? She responds suggestively._

"Obvi", I deadpan.

_Sick fuck. _I say back

I am about to say something out loud, but the camera men and some other guys walk in.

"Hello! I'm assuming your Sabrina?", The one with brownish hair and grey eyes asks, pointing to me.

"Yep", Is my response.

"Wonderful! Now I'm Cameron and these are the camera people who will be filming you."

I nod.

"Okay, so let's have you sit down and how about your Grandmother and sister sit down with you." He motions to the 3 seats in the room with a table in the front.

We sit down and the camera people set up their stuff.

"Now, when I say action I want you to tell us a bit about yourself."

"'Kay."

"Action!"

"Well, I come from a town just outside of NYC. I lived in a Orphanage from when I was 7 'til I was 16 because my parents went missing. My sister was my only responsibility and has been for a very long time. I started singing when I was 8 and Daphne wanted me to sing her a song like our mother used to do. I did it because it are her happy. Ever since I've never stopped singing. It's like part of life for me. When Daphne just turned 12 we were sent here to Relda's, our grandmother. Ever since we've been living there, far away from most of the bad memories. Our parents are still missing, but we haven't given up. I hope at least 1 chair turns because that could either make or break my career", I say not thinking about it, just letting it all flow.

"Cut! That was wonderful, Sabrina. You sure have been through hell and back."

"You said it."

"Now, your family and friends will stay here and you will follow me."

I wave bye to Red and Daphne and follow Cameron out the doors.

He tells me to stay here a pace sort of. I don't know why, maybe for film or something. I pace. What if I mess up? What if my voice cracks? What if they hate me? What if no one turns?!

Someone ushers me out to the stage, and someone else hands me a mic.

I walk onto the stage and the music starts:

**Who knows how long**  
** I've been awake now?**

Christina and CeeLo's Chairs turn around. Oh my god.  
** The shadows on my wall don't sleep**  
** They keep calling me, beckoning**  
** Who knows what's right?**  
** The lines keep getting thinner**  
** My age has never made we wise**  
** But I keep pushing on and on and on and on...**

**There's nothing left to say now**

Adam's Chair turns.

**There's nothing left to say now **

**I'm giving up, giving up, giving **

**I'm giving up, giving up, giving **

**There's nothing left to say now **

**There's nothing left to say now **

**I'm giving up, giving up, giving up now**

**I'm giving up, giving up, giving ****up now**

**Below my soul**

**I feel an engine**  
** Collapsing as it sees the pain**  
** If I could only shut it out**  
** I've come too far**  
** To see the end now**  
** Even if my way is wrong**  
** I keep pushing on and on and**

**There's nothing left to say now**  
** There's nothing left to say now**

**I'm giving up, giving up, giving**  
** I'm giving up, giving up, giving**

**There's nothing left to say now**  
** There's nothing left to say now**

**I'm giving up, giving up, giving**  
** I'm giving up, giving up, giving up now **

**I keep falling, I keep falling down**  
** I keep falling, I keep falling down**  
** I keep falling, I keep falling down**  
** I keep falling, I keep falling down**

**If you could only save me**  
** I'm drowning in the waters of my soul**

Blake's Chair turns, and I've died and gone to heaven.

**There's nothing left to say now**

**There's nothing left to say now**  
** I'm giving up, giving up, giving up now **

**I'm giving up, giving up, giving up now **

**There's nothing left to say now**  
** There's nothing left to say now**  
** I'm giving up, giving up, giving up now **

**I'm giving up, giving up, giving up now **

The crowd goes wild. Cheers and screams heard all around. I'm trying not to laugh, cry or scream out loud. I'm already doing that internally.

Finally the crowd settles down after a few minutes.

"Wow! That was incredible. May I ask, what is your name little lady?", Adam asks.

"Sabrina Grimm", I respond excitedly.

"How **old **are you?", Blake questions curiously.

"16."

"Oh my god! Seriously?"

"I think so.. Yep I'm 16."

The judges laugh.

"So what brings you to us, Ms. Sabrina?", Ceelo asks.

"Well, um, when I was 7 my parents went missing and long story short, I sang to my little sister, Daphne, a lot because it made her happy. We've been in an orphanage for 9 years and now we just moved to our grandmother's. I love to sing and it's a passion I never want to lose."

"9 years?", Ceelo says in disbelief.

"9 years.

"That's terrible", Christina says sympathetically.

"Well, the past is the past and I have responsibilities. You find stuff to keep you busy."

"That's deep for a 16 year old", Blake says.

"Adam?", Cameron asks.

"I would love to have you on my team. You are so vocally talented at such a young age that I can't even imagine how great you'll be when your older and have a bit of vocal practice and experience. I can bring you there. I can help you reach your full potential. Be on my team and we can win this thing", Adam pitches.

"Thanks", I say breathlessly.

"Christina?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no. You want to come over here! I know it's difficult being a female in the music business, and I struggled a lot, too. I can help you work through that and bring you to the top. Adam's right though, you have so much potential that I can help you unlock. You could be America's most wanted, for your musical talent, your such a powerhouse of melodic sound, it's not just sound it's harmony in a nutshell. Be on my team and we WILL win this thing", Christina says enthusiastically.

"Thank you so much."

"CeeLo?"

"Honey, you want to be over here. I can work with all kinds of musical styles and all different styles of people. I can help challenge you and let you grow. Not suffocate you with stuff you already know you can do easily. Come to my team and I'll bring out your full potential and push it to be bigger than ever", Ceelo says confidently.

"Blake, you turned your chair last. Why?"

"Well, I know that song and I knew there was that one set of notes that was really gravely. I wanted to see if you, not having the natural gravely voice, could make that happen. And Ms. Sabrina you definitely surprised me because you hit that note so damn perfect, I believed it was really him up there. I need you on my team", Blake says with sincerity in his voice.

"Wow", Cameron says. "Sabrina you have a very important decision to make."

I try to look like I'm thinking.

Then it comes to me.

It's so obvious.

I love them.

Great.

"I choose to be my coach..."

"Sorry, We'll be right back after the break!", He says.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Hope you enjoyed and there is real meaning behind that song and I hope some of you got it.**

**BYE!**

**-Jessie**


End file.
